The invention is directed to a stand for an x-ray examination apparatus having a telescoping column that guides a part of the x-ray examination apparatus, for example an x-radiator, adjustable in the direction of its longitudinal axis and comprises at least three tubular telescope parts joined inside one another, whereof one is stationary relative to the others, one carries the part of the x-ray examination apparatus and one is connected to means for adjusting the part, whereby the telescope parts are coupled such to one another that the same relative displacement respectively occurs between two neighboring telescoping parts upon adjustment of the part and whereby respective stop means for limiting the relative displacement are provided between telescope parts adjacent to one another.
Such a stand or support that is executed as a ceiling support having vertically directed telescoping column to which an x-radiator is attached in height-adjustable fashion is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,070. In the known stand or support, cables are provided as means for adjusting the x-radiator as well as for coupling the telescope parts to one another. Those cables that serve the purpose of coupling the telescope parts must thereby comprise such a length that, given complete extension or retraction of the telescoping column, all stop means provided for limiting the relative displacement between telescoping parts adjacent to one another take effect at essentially the same time since the cables coupling the telescope parts could otherwise tear given a jerky, complete extension or retraction of the telescoping column. In the course of mounting the known stand or support, the telescoping column must therefore usually be dismantled several times for correcting the lengths of the cables coupling the telescope parts until these are ultimately adapted such that all stop means act simultaneously. The same procedure that is involved, time-consuming and cost-intensive is required when individual cables must be replaced during maintenance or repair.